The circuitry of programmable electronic systems, such as computer systems, telecommunication switching systems, and control systems typically include one or more circuit components attached to substrates, such as printed circuit boards (PCBs), via sockets that provide for easy removal and/or replacement of the circuit components. Such circuit components include an array of pins arranged to mate with an array of pin sleeves of a complimentary socket on the substrate. As demands for portability increase, so does the demand for smaller programmable electronic systems. In order to make a smaller programmable electronic system, smaller circuit components within the programmable electronic system have been introduced.
One method of making the smaller components includes utilizing a surface-mounted technique for attaching the pins to the substrate. The surface-mounted technique typically includes soldering each of the array of pins to one of an array of soldering pads positioned on a surface of the substrate, rather than partially implanting the pins within cavities in the substrate in accordance with a conventional through-hole mounting technique. The surface-mounted pins are typically electrically connected with the internal routing system of the substrate via the soldering pads. Surface-mounted pins allow components to have a smaller footprint and a thinner profile than components having conventional through-hole pins. Due to at least these advantages, surface-mounted pins have increased in popularity. The increased popularity of surface-mounted pins has accordingly increased the desire to improve reliability of the connection between the array of surface-mounted pins and the corresponding sockets.
Therefore, for the reasons stated above and the reasons presented in the present specification, there is a need for a circuit component assembly that improves the reliability of connections between surface-mounted pins and the complimentary socket.